Brother's, sisters and the winx
by behind-the-heart
Summary: Three fairies Flora,Aishia, & Bloom went missing. Stella, Tecna, Musa, Brandan, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and Sky try to find these three fairies. And can the Winx club do it before time runs out? Nabu is in this. Roxy has not been found. origanal cuples. xoxo R&R. Better than sounds please read. Helped by LivCarin injoy!
1. when we were young

**Brother's, Sister's and Fairies?**

**Nabu POV.**

Hello I'm Nabu. Ten years ago me and my sister Flora were playing. We ran up a hill and I stopped, but she didn't. Before I could tell her to stop, she fell. I told my mom and she went to look for her. Two days later my mom came back but my sister, well I've always thought she died. When ever I ask about her she would say 'I never had a sister,' that 'what happened never happened,' or that 'I imagined the hole thing,' so I just gave up asking, but I never gave up on looking and never will. You could say I was weird, but the truth is I'm scared, scared of the truth, she might be dead or hurt. I've never tolled anyone about this, well the teachers know, but that's it. but I know someday, I'll find her, someday.I always wonder, 'what would of happend if I stoped her in time?' and 'if this is all my fault?' but I know if I did she would be her be alive, for crying out loud she fell of a cliff and I didn't stop her. I'm a horrible brother, I just hope she is as forgiving as she was when she was seven. I am now 18 years old and I attend red fountain.

**Brandon POV.**

Hi I'm Brandon. 13 years ago there was a war my sister Sarafina's home planet Domino. I was at my home planet when this happened, so I couldn't save her. Everyone, my mom my dad, my sisters are gone, well that's what they say, but I never give up, and I deffenetly will never give up in this. I know my sisters at least one of them are alive. I was only 5 when this happens and my little sister was 4. The last thing I remember is getting into an argument with her the day before I left, that was the last time I saw her, I can't even sleep without seeing tears stream down her face her screaming and running away. If I could turn back time I would of never argued with her I would of been nicer in hopes this would of never happend and I don't know of a night that I do not think of her and I know what your thinking I'm in love but the truth she's my little sister the last thing you wouldn't want is your sister to scream "I hate you" as the last words you ever hear from her. Beleive me it's like having a knife in your heart, it's worst than being shot or falling into a volcano. I'm 18 and I attend red fountion.


	2. The mission

**NO PROV**

The girls was walking on the Alfia grounds, when a red fountain spaceship came floating down to the ground the girls knew it was the red fountain specialist and ran to the ship.

"Smookums!" Stella sreemed as Brandon came out of the ship whith the other specialists.

"Hey sunshine." Brandan wispered into her ear.

"Hey Riv." Musa as she huged her boyfriend. **(this is season six style outfits but Nabu is alive yay)**

"Hi babe." Riven said kissing her lightly.

"why are you guys here?" Tecna asked looking at them.

"Miss. Faragonda asked us to bee hear for somthing don't ask us, lets just go." Nabu said. He was one of three specialists without a girlfriend the others were Sky, and Helia. The girls would always try to set them up on date but they always refused. They walked to Miss. Farogonda's office and walked in.

"Hello, I have a mission for you guys." Miss F quickly explained. Nabu, Sky, and Helia groened when they did missions they were always bait for the girls.

"What's the mission Miss F?" Timmy asked.

"You will be looking for three fairies on earth. Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Flora of Linphia, and Princess Aisha of Andros." Miss. F explained.

"Why are they on earth what do they look like?"Sky asked. Miss. F waved a ball to show a girl (Aisha seasion 6 outfit.)

"this is Aisha she ws sent to earth to be a normal other two Brandon and Nabu can tell you."Miss. F said.

"Flora is my sister she is a light brunette with tann skin. when I was little we little we were playing."Nabu began." I can still remember that day comleatly it started when..."

**Flashback Nabu's POV**

_"hey flora wanna play" I asked._

_"Do flowers grow?"she asked me giggling._

_"aww I thought you wanted to play" I faked a sad race for five seconds before we both where laughing._

_"Race you up earthquake hill." She said. earthquake hill was were her dragon like to take her so after a while she named it earthquake hill couse that's what the dragond name ran up the hill I stoped to cetch my preath when i looked up I saw the hill was a cliff I tried to tell flora to stop but before i could even say her name she was gone._

**END FLASHBACK & POV.**

they were all never knew nabu had a sister.

"now, Brandon." Miss. F said.

"I don't know Bloom sorry you got the wrong guy." Brandan said.

"ow really what if I were to tell you bloom was Sarifina." Miss, F explained everyone what looking at the frozen version of Brandan.

"well it goes like this 13 years ago There was a war my sister Sarafina's home planet Domino. I was at my home planet when this happened, so I couldn't save her. was only 5 when this happens and my little sister was 4. The last thing I remember is getting into an argument with her the day before I left, that was the last time I saw her, I can't even sleep without seeing tears stream down her face her screaming and running away. If I could turn back time I would of never argued with her I would of been nicer in hopes this would of never happend and I don't know of a night that I do not think of her. The last thing you wouldn't want is your sister to scream "I hate you" as the last words you ever hear from her. Believe me it's like having a knife in your heart, it's worst than being shot. the funny thing is I don't even remember what the argument was about."Brandan said

"Well you mission is to find these fairies and bring them hear you leave today.

* * *

**Second chapture**


	3. Meeting Aisha

**On earth Brandon P.o.v**

we're walking around Gardina looking for Bloom,Aisha,and Flora

"hey girls did you hear we're geting -ugh" Nabu knocked over a girl and her phone broke.

"sorry!" Nabu says helping her up. 'she can help.' i thought

"It's okay I'm Aisha."She says wanting his help.

"Nice too meet you Aisha, i'm Nabu this is Riven, Sky, Helia, Brandon, Timmy, Musa, Stella, and Tecna"Nabu explained.

"Nice to mee-MY PHONE!" Aisha screamed at the top of her ran to pick up her broken phone and scream again.

"We'll buy you a new one just don't scream again." Nabu said she nodded as Nabu holds her.

"Better?"he asked. she nodded again and kissed nabu on the cheek grabbed his arm and writes something on says:1834 starlet dr. 233-7834 Aisha call me x.o.x.o.

" Come by today at 6 okay?"she said Nabu was too surprised to say something so he just smiled kissed is other cheek and left.

After a few minutes of silence Riven said," Nabu got a phone number. "We all erupted in laughter. Stella took out her phone and looked at the time it was walked to are house and got ready,we walked to her house and Nabu walked to the girl's door but before he did we hears voices.

'Aisha's freaking out flo. it's kinda freaky."A girls said.

'Ya B she can home screaming with a broken phone on the floor that might bee it.' another girl said.

'what are you two talking about.'We heard Aisha ask.

'nothing baby sis what's wrong you seem stressed out." I'm guessing Aisha's older sister asked.

'we have some house guessed coming over.' Aisha heard a small yelp and wimpering.

'Aisha you know flora's shy why did you invite guessed.'A girl screamed.

'It's okay Bloom I'll be fine I'll gest go upstars and do some art and poaty then go out to the gardin later the flowers are so buetiful this time of year.'I'm guessing flora said. we all looked at a wide eyed Helia, this Flora girl was perfect for him. I knocked on the door and a girl with light brunnete hair opend the door.

"Hi, I'm Flora, come in."she scweeks. I nudge Helia and he blushed.

"Hi Flora, I'm Helia, and this is Sky, Stella, Brandon, Riven, Musa, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy."Helia said.

"Nice to meet you your friends of my sister Aisha right?"She asked, we nodded.

"Okay Aisha your friends are here,"She scweeps. Running into the house, she grabed Aisha, pulled her up to us and hid behind her

"chill Flo there not going to bite why don't you just go paint?"Aisha nodded and slowly walked away.I nudged Helia and nodded my head tords Flora

"Flora, you paint?"Helia asked we all tried to hold back a laugh.

"Ya, why?"She asked shyly looking down

"Can I see some?" Helia asked. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Ya, follow me."She says lets Helia through and he follow he was out of sight we all laughed are butts off well everyone but Aisha and yet eaven Rinen!?

"whats so funny?" A girl with fiery red hair asked as she walked up.

"Um somthing came up we can't stay can you get Helia so we cane leave."I asked sudenly. The truth is STELLA forgot her ring and NABU forgot his staf.

"Redhead it's your turn."Aisha said.

"MY NAME IS BLOOM!"the redhead yelled.

"Okay okay okay calm down dragon before you set somthing on fier."Aisha joked.

"fine I'll go get, Helia, that's a messed up name."Bloom said as she went up stair.

"hey sorry about today Aisha."Nabu said.

"It's okay hey me and my sisters are going to the beach tomarrow you guys wanna come?"She asked.

"Sure then we can go SHOPING!" Stella screamed somtimes I forget why I date her expecialy when she's like this.

"Okay sure there's a new store by the mall we can go _after_ we go to the beach deal?" Aisha said. _'like that is going to work.'_ I thought. I looked at Stella as she nodded!

"ok great, RED HURRY UP!" Aisha yelled.

"MY NAME IS BLOOOOOOM!" Bloom screamed that girl can screem louder than stella we heard voices up stairs

'ye Helia you're friends are about to leave they told me to came and get you.' Bloom said

'and by they she means Aisha.' Flora giggled.

'what was going on in here that made you talk around people ?' bloom asked. I can already see Helia's blush right now.

'nothing she was just showing me her drawings.' Helia said.

'By Helia." Flora said

"By Flora.' helia said and came down Helia we left.

* * *

I am not good at english so bare with meeeeeee!1111


	4. the beach

Flora's POV

I was on the top of the world, yep world. You want to know why because we get see Aisha's friends again. They are so nice well Helia's nice I really havn't talked to anyone but him. Anyway were in Bloom's car, she just got her lisens last year, driving to the beach. Whe arive to find everyone else already all take out are phones and look at the time its, it's 1:12 so were not late they are just early. We walked up to everyone it didn't look like they saw us. I look at Bloom and Aisha and they look at me. I don't know why but I knew exactly what they were trying to tell me ' They don't see us why don't we try and scare them'. I nod my head sending them a message saying,' It's mean, but funny. Lets do it'. They got the message by nodding there heads. We krept up on them slowly.

"BOO!"we yelled once we got to them. They jumped out of suprise. Bloom, Aisha, and me all cracked up laughing. It was so funny. They all we recoverd from are "suprise" we smiled and sat everything down.

"that was not funny." Stella said glaring at us.

"uh, ya it was."aisha said laughing, again. But they were right it was kinda mean. Aisha looked at me sending me a message saying 'Should we say sorry I mean it was just a prank.' I sighed knowing when it came to this we should ask Bloom, I mean she was always good at making people happy ' ask Bloom she's the best with this stuff, but I think so.' Me and Aisha got Bloom's attention 'Bloom should we say sorry.' We both asked. she said, ' Ya and make it up to them, it was funny, but wrong' she said. 'will you say it for us?' me and Aisha asked. she nodded her head.

"On behafe of me and my sisters I would like to apologize and make it up to you" Bloom said using her elegant, princess voice.

"How?" Timmy asked.

"well no student comes to are school without your reason and it doesn't look like your siblings and it's not likely all your parents were moved here cause you guys are _really_ close so what brings you here. We might be able to help." Bloom sugested puting enphaces on really.

"fine were here trying to fine someone or three someones."Musa said.

"Really now who are they." I ask. they hand me the three pictures they had to go off of. My eyes widdend...


	5. finding out

**last time**

_"On behafe of me and my sisters I would like to apologize and make it up to you guys" Bloom said using her elegant, princess voice._

_"How?" Timmy asked._

_"well no student comes to are school without your reason and it doesn't look like your siblings and it's not likely all your parents were moved here cause you guys are really close so what brings you here. We might be able to help." Bloom sugested puting enphaces on really._

_"fine were here trying to fine someone or three someones."Musa said._

_"Really now who are they." I ask. They hand me the three pictures they had to go off of. My eyes widdend._

* * *

**BLOOM POV**

I see Flora's eyes widden, witch worries me, who can they be lookinjg for and how does Flora know them I mean, in the nicest way it can be, SHE DOESN'T TALK TO ANYONE!

"What's wrong flo?" Aisha asked we. Me and Aisha go behind a shoked Flora, we look at the pictures and gasp.

"Tha..tha...that..that's...us"I said, so low only Flora and Aisha could here but they were, still, to shocked to anser.

"do you know them?" Sky asked us.

"Ya we know them."

"really were are they." Riven asked exited.

"it's...uh..it's..look at they time sorry we gotta get home, bye." I said quickly. I pulled my two shoked sister into the car, put on my seat belt and drove off. I won't tell them just yet. Me and my sisters need to find out somthing first. I looked back to see my sisters okay and NOT shoked anymore. I drove them home we walked inside and up to my room.

"Why are they looking for us" Aisha asked. That was one question I didn't have the awnser for. after a moment of silence a black smoke ingalfed us. A moment later the smoke was gone and standing there was... four men.


	6. there gone

_Last time_

_"Why are they looking for us" Aisha asked. That was one question I didn't have the awnser for. after a moment of silence a black smoke ingalfed us. A moment later the smoke was gone and standing there was... four men._

**Aisha's prov**

"hello la..." th man in front said but I cut them off...

"yayaya cut the sweet talk who are you and what do you want."I snaped

"We're the wizards of the black circle, I'm Duman, thats Orgron, Anagen, and thats Gantlos." The one with pink hair...Duman said pointing at each.

"and you wan't..."Flora said trying to get them to finish the sentence.

"were here to protect you from the winx and specialists." Gantlos said.

"why do we need to be saved from the winx and specialists." I asked

"well it's a long story but you girls are fairies and the winx and specialists are eveil and trying to steel your power the rare power of Bloomix, but we the wizards of the black cvircle were sent by Headmisstress Faragonda , the headmisstress of Alfia the school for faries sent us to protct you." Anagen said.

"what do we do to save are selves." Florra asked

"easy we do a spell." Gantlos said. they chanted somthing in french but since i'm fluent in all languges but sign,I understood what they were saying, _'With light comes darkness, with good comes evil, we are the evil wizards of the black circle, and with are power we control you we control you minds, words, powers, and actions, with the darkness we consume we are now your masters' _They are evil in my mind there was onlyone thing that was chanting,_ Get me out of here. _a baby blue light ingolfed me. I closed my eyes and when I open them a wasn't in the house. I was at gardina park

"Bloom, Flora, I sware on my life I will save you two." I say quietly with tears running down my face a take out my new phone and call Nabu.

**'**_**Hello?,** _

_"__nabu.", _

**_'what's wrong' were are you',_**

_ gar-gar-gardina park' '_

_Im on my way stay there.'_

_**'I'm on my way** **stay there**_

after that he hung up , I was to sad to care. I fell on my knees and cried, I cried so hard I didn't even notice anything. Someone picked me up, I looked with teary eyes to see Nabu with a worried look. but before he could say anything I fell asleep...


	7. I like you

_ Flashback_

_after that he hung up , I was to sad to care. I fell on my knees and cried, I cried so hard I didn't even notice anything. Someone picked me up, I looked with teary eyes to see Nabu with a worried look. but before he could say anything I fell asleep_

**Nabu** **pov**

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. It was dark but you could see the tears run down her face, I was so worried about her for three reasons, one were are her sisters, two why is she crying, and three why did she call me at 3:30 in the moning!? I walk her too my car and put her in. I got in and drove off. When we get to the place me, the winx, and the specialist share, I put her on the reclicer and put the lift up so she can lay down, then go to bed.

* * *

"haaaaaaaa!" I was wken up by Riven yelling more like screaming downstairs...wait downstairs, Aisha! I run down stairs to see everyone already down there looking at me.

"Aisha called me last night crying I asked her were she was she said Gardina Park, I went there to see her on the grown crying,I picked her up but before I could say anything she pased out." I explained. they nodded and turned their attention to Aisha. th was tausing and turning. I walked up to her and slightly shook her.

"GIRLS!" She screamed waking up tears streaming down her face.

"Aisha what happend?"Musa asked in a calm, sweet, voice the most can only here when she's singing. But it only made Aisha cry more.

"my sisters the wizards of the black sircle are mind controling them."Aisha said.

"how do you know."Tecna asked.

"me and bloom are fluent in all languages but one. mine is sign, and Blooms is french, so when they said the spell in frence they did not know what they were saying but I did they said, 'With light comes darkness, with good comes evil, we are the evil wizards of the black circle, and with are power we control you we control you minds, words, powers, and actions, with the darkness we consume we are now your masters'_." _She explained

"and why did they let THEM do it anyway."Stella said.

"because they said that and I quote we were sent by Mis Faragonda to save you three from the winx and specalists because there trying to steal your wings and powers" She explained

"axualy it is the ather way around well almost we were sent here to take you three back to magix." Brandan explained.

"ya and the truth is you guys are not sisters Bloom is Brandan's sister and Flora, Nabu." Sky blurted out.

"Ok but for now I am going to call them my sisters, so how do we save my sisters." Aisha asked/

"well, easy the blood of there power." Tecna said. I sware she is waaaayyyy tooo tecnical.

"It means only family can help them s thatmeans, only Brandan and Nabu can save them." She explained

"not true also the person that brings out there inner power can save them too." Aisha said. Come on anther Tecna.

"Sky and Helia can tell Bloom and Flora they like them."she explained. I looked over to Sky and Helia were blusinng madly.

"You like my sister!"Me and Brandan yeled at Helia/Sky. They nodded. I can't believe Helia likes my sister.

"not the point. lets go get my sisters." Aisha yelled everyone ran outside but Aisha stopped me.

"look Ijust wanted to say thaks for being there when i needed you. That was the first time I would addmite I was crying. and now I'm rambling on so just stop me at any time." She said.

"Aisha I like you. do you like me."I asked. she was shoked.I turned around but she stopped me by kissing me. on the cheek

"does that anser your question."she asked with a smirk on her face. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neak . We shared a passoniote kiss.

"now that thats over can we go save flora and Bloom brefore Brandan kills someone."Aisha joked. we ran out to go save Bloom and Flora


	8. Somthing I never wanted to see

**Last Time**

"now that thats over can we go save flora and Bloom brefore Brandan kills someone."Aisha joked. we ran out to go save Bloom and Flora

**Orgrons pov**

"We had them cornerd, three fairies that didn't know how to use magic and we let one escape how could this happen." I said

"Well at least we cought the fairy of the the Dragon Flame and the Fairy of Nature." Duman said.

"Ok your right now girls!" I yelled.

"Yes masters."They said nealing down, just the way I like it slaves that will do your biding.

" your next mission is to capture the specialists, not the winx but if they attack, attack back understand, I only want the specialists and Aisha understand." I explaind

"yes masters. when do we leave?"Flora asked.

"Now." Anagen said. The nod and leave. Finaly the specalist will be gone and we can steal the fairies' wings.

"wait girls come back." I yell. The come running back and neel down

"yes masters you called"Bloom said.

"we almost forgot you'll need these." I said handng them the object, Flora's went down to the forhead were there was a green pendant and went right above her eye lashes and behing her ears. Blooms like Flora's, went down to the forhead were there was a red pendant and went right above her eye lashes and behing her ears.

"now you may leave you will use these to fight understand." I say the nod and leave

* * *

**Bloom's pov.**

my head hurts...wait what am I doing! I can't control my body! SOMEBODY HELP ME!?

"Flora Flora Flora!" I keep on screaming but she can't hear me... wait I am being controled. so now all I can do is watch dang'it. I look to se me and flora flying to the specialists. we power up geting ready to attack wait what are we doing.

* * *

**Nabu's Pov.**

we look up to see Bloom and Flora charging up there magic geting ready to attack us.

"Look out." I yell, as I put up a sheild so as soon as they attack it doesn't hit anyone. I can't believe it my little sister is trying to hurt me.

"BLOOM/FLORA STOP!" Sky and Helia yell, yep Helia likes my sister.

"WITH LIGHT COMES DARK, WITH GOOD COMES EVIL AS ARE POWERS COMBINE WE TRAP YOU!" They yell. There powers combine as they trap me, the specialists and Aisha.

"Winx Sirenix!" The girls yell as they transphorm

"Ha we can do better than that. MAGIC BLOOMIX TRANSPHORM!" Bloom yells as, her and Flora transporm into bloomix.

"Now lets see what you got." Flora tounts. they attack each other for five minnites. It ends with the winx on the ground.

"Bloom, Flora look at me who am I? Who are you? Because this is not the girls I know. so WHO ARE YOU!? Aisha yells.

"Say goodbye winx because this is the last time you'll see them alive."Bloom laughs evily. I close my eyes and when I open them I see four people I never wanted to see again


	9. 2 to 3

Last time

"Say goodbye winx because this is the last time you'll see them alive."Bloom laughs evily. I close my eyes and when I open them I see four people I never wanted to see again

**musa's prov**

I woke up with a headache but after a second I remembered everything I quickly looked around to see Tecna, and Stella, so the specialists, and Aisha were taken!?

"Girls, out ls wake up ...were going to the tec store and shopping." I whispered into each of there ears they quickly shot up and looked around wildly.

"What's wrong." They both said quickly.

"Come on we half to save theyboys, Aisha, and unmind control Bloom, and Flora." I yell they quickly remember what was going on and transformed into our winx. Then we left to save our friends.

**Aisha's POV.**

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I look up to see Nabu was the one shaking me he had a scared look on his face. I heard a singing that sounded like Bloom. I looked around to see the specialists. On the ground knoked out.

"Nabu." I said weakly he turned around and a small smile quickly plastered on his face. He ran picked me up and kissed me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look. I smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheak.

"Ya I'm ok." I said as he put me down.

"I'm so glad you okay Lay." I heard a voice moke. Me and Nabu turned around to see, six people that I knew, 'The Wizards of the Black Circle' and my so called sisters.

"Ya Lay. now destroying you will be even more fun." Bloom said and she laughs. I look closly to see the amulets on their faces, THAT'S WHAT'S CONTROLING THEM! So if we destroy the gems they will be back to normal but they looked relly powed up so, Nabu,Sky,Helia, and brandan half to work together to save them. I look around to see all the boys awake with there wepons out.

"Now girls we did not capture them to kill them we captured them to get them away from the winx'." Duman said. He nodded to my 'sisters' and they flew up to the cage. and did some weard lanuage I have never heard of. Then I was serounded by dark magic. It hurt so bad I yelp. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the boys screaming my name


	10. bloomix

**last time**

"Now girls we did not capture them to kill them we captured them to get them away from the winx'." Duman said. He nodded to my 'sisters' and they flew up to the cage. and did some weard lanuage I have never heard of. Then I was surrounded by dark magic. It hurt so bad I yelp. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the boys screaming my name.

* * *

**Riven's Pov**

All We could do is scream her name but it was too late, she collapsed. Nabu ran to her and took her in his arms. He used the magic he had left to see if she was okay. After he scaned her, he started to cry.

"Is she okay." I asked.

"The p..power i..in h..h..er is quick..quickly rading d..dar..dark magic." He said between sobs. We heard crackling we looked to see Flora, and Bloom standing there ready to attack us.

"Bloom/Flora don't do it. It's not you." Brandan and Nabu yelled to Bloom/Flora. Brandan look over to Sky and nodded.

"Bloom stop this, it isn't you. You can fight it."he yells to Bloom standing in front of us. I look down at Aisha and she looks diffrent. Her hair is now a brownish black, Her outfit had change to a dark halloween version of Bloomix. I guess since the other two have brothers, she is like a sister to me.

"Oh and you know who I am and what I can do? Face it you have lost. Prepare to be destroyed." Bloom bellows ripping me from my thoughts. I don't know if its the red eyes, the hatred in her tone or the large amount of power she has but she scares me.

"No one is getting destroyed on are watch." A voice that I am relieved to here. I look up to see my girlfriend in her Sirenix with the other girls.

"Aww look Bloom aren't they adorable in their little sirenix." Flora says in her normal nice voice.

"ya they look totally cute." Bloom says in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I hate cute."Someone said then Aisha appeared. I looked down to were she was and she was indead gone

"aww you took are line." Bloom and Flora pouted at the same time. But Bloom quickly smirked, she must of realized that there spell had worked and Aisha was evil.

"Well,well,well Aisha it's good to see you." Bloom said nudging Flora, giving her and Aisha a look saying,' Now we can do what we wanted to do'.

"Now where were we, oh yes We where about to destroy the Winx for good" Flora says crackling. I look over to a tarrified Brandan and Nabu looking at their sisters, they wont be much help now.

"Musa, sing 'Return to Me it might help them remember. Stella, protect her. Tecna, open the cage" I command.

**MUSA'S PROV.**

Musa, sing 'Return to Me it might help them remember. Stella, protect her. Tecna, open the cage" Riven commands. what will that do if I sing, and Tecna opens the cage... oh now I get it If I sing they might remember who they are and return to normal. It will also distract them while Tecna opens the cage, and if they start to attack while I'm singing I wont half to stop Stella will block the attack. 'but what if they attack stella? what if they don't remember? stop with the what if's Musa' I said to myself I cleared my throat and started to sing:

Mama you'd be so proud  
The way I shine

I look up to se them about to attack so a sung the next line

Wish that you could see me now  
Oh great creatures of the sea  
Please hold her voice  
For all of eternity  
And like a siren's lullaby  
I know you always will

Flra and Aisha were still about to attack but bloom had stopped, flew to the ground and untransformed

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
you are always here  
Ohhh (Always)

Aisha and flora untransformed but I kept on going

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here

As I finish I start to cry Bloom stands up and walks over to me and hugs me.

"It's ok, Musa, its ok."She a moment of silence I look up to a smiling Bloom.

"Thank you Bloom." I say and she nods.

"um, what just happened sis?" Flora asks Bloom

"what, what JUST HAPPENED" Bloom says her voice getting hire by the second. But the wizards of the black circle step into balance and get ready to attack.

"we will let the boys explain to you two, Aisha you need to stay here and help." Tecna says. Aisha nods and the boys take Flora and Bloom. we start to fight the wizards this is going to take a minute.

**Flora's pov.**

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY IS MY SISTER BACK THERE WHILE WE'RE RUNNING AWAY? I HALF TO SAVE HER LET ME GO!" Bloom screamed trying to get from Brandon's grasp while I try to get from Nabu's. They stop and look at us. I look over to Bloom and see her crying, at least I'm not the only one. I look at Brandon, Nabu, sky, then Helia they all look hurt.

"We half to tell you girls somthing." Nabu and Brandon say at the same time.

"will you let go of my arm though you making it hurt." Bloom say looking straight at Brandon, I nod looking at Nabu. They let go of are arms saying sorry.

"Well first Aisha is not your sister." Brandon started but I cut him off.

"Ya were all adopted we know this already just get to the point so we can save Aisha." I say.

"well Flora I'm your real brother and Brandon is Bloom's. You two are fairies. Flora you are the fairy of nature from Linphea, and Bloom Is the fairy of the dragon flame from the destroyed planet Domino and real name is Sarafina."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" me and Bloom scream/asked. But they were totally serious.

"We'll prove it Nabu show them." Helia commands. Nabu nods and shows us a vision of are lives. It's true everything they are saying is true. after the vision I look at Nabu and smile. I jump into his arms laughing as he spines me.

"Flora it is so good to see you again I have missed you so much." He says as he put be down. I turn around to a smiling Helia.

" Your not my brother too are you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"no you only have the one brother." her says walking up to me. I look at him closely and he's BLUSHING!? I had to force down a laugh

"Good, then you wont mind this." I say as I kiss him. it was a quick kiss but he was blushing redder than a tomato. I had to force down a laugh and I herd his friends snicker. I was cut from my thoughts by him kissing me and I kissed back.

"I like you alot." Me and him say at the same time. I kiss him on the cheek.

"will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me still blushing. I jump in his arms and he spins me around as we kiss.

"yes." I said as he puts me down.

"is it ok with you." I ask my real brother Nabu. He smiles and nods and I kiss helia once more.

**Blooms pov**

"We'll prove it Nabu show them." Helia commands. Nabu nods and shows us a vision of are lives. It's true everything they are saying is true. after the vision I look at Brandon and smile. I jump into his arms laughing as he spines me.

"Sarafena it is so good to see you again I have missed you so much." He says as he put be down.

"Call me bloom Sarafina sounds to princessy for me" I say. I turn around to a smiling Sky.

" Your not my brother too are you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"no you only have the one brother." her says walking up to me. I look at him closely and he's BLUSHING!? I had to force down a laugh.

"Good, then you wont mind this." I say as I kiss him. it was a quick kiss but he was blushing redder than a tomato. I had to force down a laugh and I herd his friends snicker. I was cut from my thoughts by him kissing me and I kissed back.

"I like you alot." Me and him say at the same time. I kiss him on the cheek.

"will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me still blushing. I jump in his arms and he spins me around as we kiss.

"yes." I said as he puts me down.

"is it ok with you." I ask my real brother Brandon. He smiles and nods and I kiss sky once more. The winx walk out with Aisha.

"Bloom we have been talking and since your a good leader would you be are leader" they ask.

"only if flora and Aisha can be in it to" I demand they laugh and nod

"so were two now" Aisha asks.

"To meet our parents." Musa says.

"Wait!" I yell they all look at me.

"whats wrong?" stella asks me.

"well if were winxs now we should all have the same levels right." they nod, everyone but Aisha and flora who knew what I was getting at. the two of them walked up to me and smirked.

"anname võimu järgmisele tasemele, siis on võimas haldjad, siis tuleb bloomix haldjad." We say and they transform into bloomix fairies.

"what language was that ? and what did you say?" Tecna asked

"it is Estonian and it means 'we give you power the next level you will be powerful fairies you will be bloomix fairies" Aisha explained. they nod but still looked confused.

"we just made you into bloomix fairies like us." Flora says.


	11. 1 2 3 winx

**LAST TIME**

"anname võimu järgmisele tasemele, siis on võimas haldjad, siis tuleb bloomix haldjad." We say and they transform into bloomix fairies.

"what language was that ? and what did you say?" Tecna asked

"it is Estonian and it means 'we give you power the next level you will be powerful fairies you will be bloomix fairies" Aisha explained. they nod but still looked confused.

"we just made you into bloomix fairies like us." Flora says.

* * *

** Timmy's pov**

"Were bloomix fairies." The girls repeated surprised, but then again so am I, I didn't know a person could just say a spell and poof, you have a new power.

"Ya, thats what she just said." Bloom says rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Hey, this is new, chill." Tecna snaps. Soon realizing what she just said she quickly covered her mouth.

"Tecna what's the square root of 81?" Flora asks.

"Should I care."Tecna says. Soon realizing what she just said she quickly covered her mouth, again.

"What did you do." Stella asks in a normal voice. Realizing she didn't scream at the top of her lungs she gasps.

"what's happening to us." Musa says in a sweet voice. her eyes widened and she took a step back. So Tecna has more emotions, stella can't scream at the top of her lungs and musa cant yell or snaps instead has a sweet voice, has the world gone MAD!?

"What did you do to the girls?" I ask.

"they've faced their true selves."Aisha states. STILL CONFUSED HERE.

" this is what they really are when there powers mature more tecna has more emotions stella can only spread sunlight or happiness and musa can only say thing in her singing tone." Bloom explains acting like this isn't a big deal.

"Well change us back."Tecna snaps. Not caring what she just said.

"we can't." Flore says in a apologetic voice.

"why can't you?" Stella asks.

"Because you powers have matured. we can take away some of the tone but not all. Your, actions and words change with your powers." Aisha says. the girls look at each other and nod. Bloom, Aisha, and flora hold hands

"Učinite ono što možete i učiniti ono što moramo." Flora starts. what language is this

"učiniti ono što je potrebno i to učiniti brzo." Aisha continues.

"Znamo da ne možemo svi biti popraviti, ali potrudite se." Bloom continues.

"Ne dopustite srcima i mislima vas revoque."

"od radiš ono što je ispravno u tome što vam je potrebno"

"neka svjetlost bude vaš vodič i promijeniti ostatak!" They yell the last part together three big beams shot out. A green, and pink hit Tecna. A red and blue hit Musa. A blue and green hit Stella.

"Did it work." Tecna asks in a slightly normal voice. Stella screams and Musa snaps at Riven who is confused about this hole situation. I explain what is happening and he nodds his head.

"Yep it worked. what did you say" Brandan asks.

" it was Croatian and we said 'Do what you can and do what we do. do what it takes and do it fast. We know that we can not all be repaired, but try your best. Do not let your hearts and minds revoque. from doing what is right in what you need Let the light be your guide and change the rest' understand" Bloom says in english. We nod and we bord the ship.

**AISHA'S POV**

"can you tell us about this magiuc biz?" I asked sitting on Nabu's lap. Flora was sitting on Helia's. And Bloom was being taught how to fly the ship by Tecna and Timmy.

"Well The Magic Dimension is a dimension located very far from Earththat contains different magical realms and planets where magic is everywhere and it is inhabited by many magical creatures. The Magic Dimension is also called Magix from the name of the realm found at the center of the dimension." Nabu explained

"Aisha's home planet is Andros. Its oceans are connected to other oceans in other worlds through Ocean Gates. It is also home of mermaids and tritons. The gateway to Omega Dimension is also located here, but we will explain that later." Riven continued.

"Bloom you and your sister, Daphne's home planet is Domino. It is the realm the Great Dragon, the cretor of the choose as it's last resting place. According to Faragonda, it was most graceful realm before it got attacked by Ancient Witches." sky explained

"Linphea is the home realm of Flora. It is completely habited by plants and nature and contains all plants in whole dimension." Helia explained.

"what what powers do we have again?" Flora asks.

"well you Flora are the fairy of Nature, Aisha is the fairy of Waves. and Bloom is the fary of the Dragon Flame." Stella explaines.

"Whats the dragon flame" Bloom asks still driving the ship.

"why is she DRIVING!? Riven yelled freaking out

"She wanted to learn and she picked up fast." Timmy explained.

"SO WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?" Nabu yelled paniking too.

"Chill she's doing fine and were here, girls welcome to magix, Bloom land the ship before everyone else freaks out" Tecna orders. Bloom nods and lands the ship. I get off the ship I tun around to see everone exept, Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Bloom, seeing if there alive.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOUR ALIVE NOW SHUT UP ALREADY." Bloom yells louder than she has ever yelled, she must be really mad.

"remind me not to get her mad." Riven wispers everyone nods, I just roll my eyes. Bloom runs off intlo the woods crying.

"great now look what you did you made Bloom cry." I say glaring as I run of into the wood. I hear Nabu call my name but I don't really care. I ran and ran to see Bloom at a lake with that box, the one each of us had as kids.

"Have you everwonderd if people are acually telling the truth?" She asks not even looking at me.

"ya well kind of, Bloom don't cry remember what you used to tell us whenever we would cry."I tell her.

" Just because you fall doesn't mean your at the bottom of the pit." She says drying her teares. Sudenly my box apperes infrunt of me and opens.

"Aisha you have gained you sirenix wish." It says then dissapered the box falls into my hands.

"Come on lets head back" Bloom says standing up. we walked back to see A lady with the others talking they turn to me stella runs up and graps our arms.

" miss Faragonda this Aisha and are new leader Bloom." Stella intoduces us.

" It is an honor to meet you two. I would love to stay and chat but I must leave" Miss Faragonda says and with that she's gone.

"well winx."Bloom says. puting her hand out. we all smile and put a hand on top of hers.

"1...2...3...WINX!" We yell.

* * *

DONE Hop you liked the story sory the chapters were short well revew and if I get over 100 reviews an all my stories together I will make a new story of your choise

A) one of the winxes loeses her memory

B) The winx and specialist, but bloom, are put to slep after the brotherin's attack ten years later they awaken but soon realize everything and one explecainly Bloom has changed can the defeet the brotherin' or is it the end of th winx for good (OC's)

C) Musa goes missing and the winx must find here before selena

NABU IS IN ALL OF THESE


	12. WINX POLLS

Answer the fallowing

* * *

A) One of the winxes loeses her memory

B) The winx and specialist, but Bloom, are put to slep after the brotherin's attack ten years later they awaken but soon realize everything and one explecainly Bloom has changed can the defeet the brotherin' or is it the end of th winx for good (OC's)

C) A winx goes missing and the winx must find her before Selena

You may choes which winx for A, and C  
the winx with the most votes for A(if it wins) loses her memory.  
when I get to 100 reveiws for all of my stories combined I will look at your choices.

THE ONE WITH THE MOST WINS

* * *

**ONLY** put you answers on Brothers sisters and the winx, if you put it on any other story on my acount It **WILL NOT COUNT.  
**But you **CAN **P.M me your answers and the first person that wrote the first vote for the winner may help me with the story if wanted

And you must and I repeat **MUST **type A,B, C or I will not

(sorry to wolf sick You did not know I will still count your answer **ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET THIS OUT IN TIME**)

* * *

Ps.

So far two people have voted for A one for Bloom and Another for Aisha/Layla  
And her name WILL be Aisha of Andros in all my stories NO exeptions

thank you to

Princessskyarofsprax  
and  
Wolfslick  
For your answers so quickly

If you want to see the resolts there will be a story called winx polls that I will make but Delete a little wile after the poll  
'Winx polls' will also have who is helping me after the Poll ends on 11/1/14 and I will keep 'Winx Polls' on there till 12/5/4

Yours Truely,  
Behind-The-Heart


End file.
